Ending theme
Ending themes are a recurring type of track in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, sometimes simply named "Ending theme". used to refer to the music that plays in the game's ending and/or during the game's ending credits. The theme "Final Fantasy" used to be incorporated into the ending credits music up until Final Fantasy X. Appearances ''Final Fantasy "Ending Theme" plays in the ending. Final Fantasy II "Finale" is the ending theme, playing during the ending sequences and the credit roll. Final Fantasy III The ending theme is "The Everlasting World" . In the DS version's soundtrack, the ending theme is split in three parts: "Ending Theme -1-", "Ending Theme -2-", and "Ending Theme -3-". Final Fantasy IV The ending theme is "Epilogue" . In the DS version's soundtrack, the ending theme is split in three parts, called "Ending Theme 1", "Ending Theme 2", and "Ending Theme 3". In addition, the ending portion of the credits for all Japanese versions of the 3D remake are accompanied with a vocal version of "Theme of Love" called "Tsuki no Akari" performed by Megumi Ida, which plays immediately after the original ending themes. The song was removed from the localized versions of the Nintendo DS and Steam versions, however, the song is retained in the global versions of the mobile phone ports. Final Fantasy V The theme "Dear Friends" plays during the ending sequence. Various arranged versions of the track exist and it has been performed live in ''Final Fantasy concerts. The track "Ending Theme" plays during the game's ending credits. This track is also known by the name "The New Origin". ''Final Fantasy VI The ending theme is called "Balance Is Restored" on the original soundtrack and "Ending Theme" in the North American release of the soundtrack. The ending theme's length varies depending on who the player has recruited into the final party, as all current party members have a section in the ending, during which their character theme plays. Making this the longest ending theme in the series, at 21:35 minutes. Final Fantasy VII The track that plays at the ending sequences is called "The Planet's Crisis" . The track "Staff Roll" plays in the credits. "Staff Roll" uses motifs from the rest of the soundtrack, such as "Opening - Bombing Mission" and "Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII". Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children The song "Cloud Smiles" plays at the ending of the film, plus the movie has a few themes for the ending credits. The first ending credits song is called the "End Credits" and it uses motifs from the movie and the original soundtrack of ''Final Fantasy VII, such as the "Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII", "Aerith's Theme", and the "Final Fantasy" theme. The song that plays during the second ending credits is "Calling." "Calling" is replaced by "Safe and Sound" in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, but the international releases of the movie retain "Calling" as the ending music. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- "Why" is the theme song, performed by J-Pop star Ayaka Iida, featured during the ending FMV and continues into the ending credits. "Fulfilled Desire" plays during the ending credits after "Why", and compiles many motifs from the soundtracks of ''Crisis Core and motifs of themes from the original Final Fantasy VII, such as "Those Who Fight" and the "Main Theme." ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The song that plays during the ending sequence is called "Chaotic End." The song that plays during the end credits is "REDEMPTION" by Gackt. The theme that plays during the scene after the credits is called "Hope of the Future." Final Fantasy VII Remake "Hollow" has been announced as the ending theme of ''Final Fantasy VII Remake. The song was composed by Nobuo Uematsu, is sung by Yosh from Survive Said The Prophet. The lyrics are by Kazushige Nojima, translated by Ben Sabin, and John Crow. The arrangement and synthesizer programming is by Kenichiro Fukui. ''Final Fantasy VIII The ending theme begins with a mysterious opening that leads into a different arrangement of "Eyes On Me," then plays the "Final Fantasy" theme, the central melody of "Liberi Fatali," and finally the "Prelude," played in a minor key, as opposed to its characteristic major key. The English versions of the game skip the "Liberi Fatali" segment, and abruptly starts playing the beginning of the "Prelude" segment, owing to the removal of the second portion of the credits. This song is included (unchanged) on ''FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII album, and as a different arrangement for Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VIII. It is also a part of an 8-bit arrangement album Final Fantasy VIII Chips. ''Final Fantasy IX The ending sequences are long and numerous tracks play during it: "Star-Crossed Lovers", "Kiss of Betrayal", "I Want to be Your Canary", "Inseparable Hearts" and "Behind the Door". "Melodies of Life ~ Final Fantasy" is the theme that plays during the ending credits, starting with the "Melodies of Life" theme sung by Emiko Shiratori, and ending with the "Final Fantasy" theme. In the Japanese version "Melodies of Life" is sung in Japanese, but the song is sung in English in the international versions. Final Fantasy X The theme that plays at the game's ending sequence where Tidus departs is called "ending theme." The song contains motifs from the recurring themes of the soundtrack, "Hymn of the Fayth" and "To Zanarkand." "Never Forget Them" is an audio clip of the last line in the game, spoken by Yuna in her speech at Luca. Yuna's Japanese voice actor, Mayuko Aoki, performs in Japanese the line "Just, one more thing... the people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... Never forget them." An orchestrated version of the vocal theme, "Suteki da ne (Orchestra Version)" plays during the ending credits. Final Fantasy X-2 The song that plays at the game's ending sequence is "Ending ~Until the Day We Meet Again~" . An orchestrated version of "1000 Words" plays during the ending credits. "Epilogue - A Reunion!" plays during the "good ending" sequence, while "Yuna's Ballad" plays in the "perfect ending". Final Fantasy XI There are several different ending themes depending on the storyline. The ''Rise of the Zilart expansion pack has its own ending theme, entitled "ending theme," Chains of Promathia has "Distant Worlds" for the ending cinematic, Treasures of Aht Urhgan uses the song "An Invisible Crown" for its ending theme, while Wings of the Goddess uses a currently unnamed song. A Crystalline Prophecy and the Abyssea trilogy both use this game's version of the Final Fantasy theme. ''Final Fantasy XII "Ending Movie" plays during the cinematic ending scene. The theme is included in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album and in the Final Fantasy XV music player. "Kiss Me Good-Bye" plays during the epilogue after the ending scene. It is sung by Angela Aki and is the only track composed by Nobuo Uematsu for the soundtrack. Symphonic Poem "Hope", composed by Taro Hakase, plays during the ending credits. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Most of the same soundtrack as ''Final Fantasy XII returns. The "Final Fantasy" theme plays at the ending when Penelo makes the final entry to the logbook. A unique theme that is not from Final Fantasy XII plays during the ending FMV and the ending credits, but as Revenant Wings never had a soundtrack released, these tracks do not have official names. The credits music combines many motifs from the Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy XIII "Determination" plays during the game's ending cinematics. "Kimi ga Iru Kara (Long Version)" plays at the ending in the Japanese version, and "My Hands" in the international versions. "Ending Credits" play during the credits. Final Fantasy XIII-2 "Closing Credits" is the ending theme. It is a compilation of various themes: "Caius's Theme," "Paradox," "Noel's Theme," "Future/Serah's Theme," and "Yeul's Theme." It is composed by Masashi Hamauzu and Naoshi Mizuta. "New World" plays during the ending cinematic of the Japanese Xbox 360 and Western releases. It is performed by Charice Pempengco. "Yakusoku no Basho," the Japanese version of "New World," is used in the Japanese PS3 release. The track is followed by the "The Goddess is Dead" when chaos merges Valhalla with Gran Pulse. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII "Credits ~Light Eternal~" is the ending theme. It is a compilation of various themes: "FINAL FANTASY XIII -Miracles-" (0:00-1:24), "Memories of Happier Days" (1:25-2:17), "Snow's Theme ~Final Words~" (2:18-3:35), "The Ark" (3:36-4:58), "Caius's Theme" (4:59-6:14), "Lightning's Theme" (6:49-8:33), and "Blinded By Light" (8:34-9:59). Final Fantasy XV "Stand By Me" by Florence and the Machine plays during the ending credits, followed by "APOCALYPSIS NOCTIS". "Main Theme from FINAL FANTASY" plays during the post-credits scene, continuing the series's tradition where the "Final Fantasy" theme plays during the ending. Final Fantasy Type-0 "Type Zero" is the ending theme and plays during the second half of the credits roll. It is a medley of various themes: "Wings of Fire", "Untainted Heart", "Tempus Finis", "Rem Tokimiya", "Machina Kunagiri", "Show of Power", "We Have Arrived", and the "Prelude". "Zero" plays during the first half of the credits roll and concludes the ending cinematic. "Colorful - Falling in Love" plays in the alternate ending, "What If...". "Utakata" plays during the bonus cinematic and subsequent credits roll for the HD version. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) "DISSIDIA -ending-" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY plays at the end. It incorporates the ending themes of the games from the original Final Fantasy to Final Fantasy X. *"Ending Theme" – Final Fantasy, played during the epilogue after defeating Chaos. *"Finale" – Final Fantasy II. *"The Everlasting World" – Final Fantasy III. *"Epilogue" – Final Fantasy IV. *"A New Origin" – Final Fantasy V, specifically the "Spreading Grand Wings" segment. *"Balance is Restored" – Final Fantasy VI, specifically the "Cyan's Theme" segment. *"Staff Roll" – Final Fantasy VII, specifically the "Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII" segment. *"Ending Theme" – Final Fantasy VIII, specifically the "Eyes on Me" segment. *"Melodies of Life" – Final Fantasy IX. *"Ending Theme" – Final Fantasy X, specifically the "To Zanarkand" segment. The Dissidia ending theme appears in the Final Fantasy XV music player as the final track of Memories of DISSIDIA FF, purchasable from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The ending theme is "DISSIDIA 012duodecim-ending-." It again incorporates sections of the series' ending themes, with some changes. *''Final Fantasy III's ending theme plays a segment of "Eternal Wind." *''Final Fantasy IV's'' ending theme plays a segment of "Red Wings." *''Final Fantasy VI's'' ending theme "Balance is Restored" plays a segment of "Terra's Theme." *''Final Fantasy X's'' ending theme plays more of "To Zanarkand." *''Final Fantasy XI's'' "Distant Worlds" is added. *''Final Fantasy XII's'' ending theme "Main Theme/Battle of Freedom" is added. *''Final Fantasy XIII's'' main theme "The Promise" is added. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions'' The theme that plays during the ending sequence is called "Epilogue". The theme that plays at during the end credits is "The World's Future" . In the original mobile phone release, the track was originally an instrumental theme. In the iOS/Android remake, the track was given lyrics and is performed by riya and renamed using katakana instead. This version was officially translated as "A Wandering Journey" in the English release. References Category:Musical themes